


if you wanna waste time baby, waste your time with me

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: just some soft, sweet, shower sex





	if you wanna waste time baby, waste your time with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/gifts).



> happy birthday Sarah! <3

Dan’s only been in the shower for about five seconds when he hears the bathroom door open.

“That was quick,” Dan snorts, leaning his head back into the spray of hot water.

“Shut up,” he hears Phil mumble, followed by the sound of hopping, which Dan presumes is Phil jumping up and down to try and get his shoes off without bending down because he’s stubborn and, ‘that’s how he was taught.’

“I’m not judging, I promise.” Dan is judging, but only in that affectionate exasperation that is trademark for their relationship.

The glass door opens, exposing Dan to the contrasting cool air outside, and Phil steps carefully in. He wastes no time before he’s pressing Dan up against the tiled wall and pressing their lips together.

Dan can’t help but laugh into the kiss because it’s so Phil to just go straight into things before he’s even properly said hello.

“Why are you laughing? I thought I was being seductive,” he pouts.

Rolling his eyes, Dan plants a kiss on Phil’s cheek and wraps his arms around Phil’s neck to pull him in closer.

“You’re just cute, is all.”

Phil pouts a little more at that, and he’s just proving Dan’s point really, but Dan doesn’t bother continuing to tease. He just tugs Phil closer to him so they can properly feel the way just being naked around each other is enough to have them both hardening.

“I missed you,” Phil says as he palms Dan’s ass, kneading the soft skin.

It makes Dan sigh, and he leans his forehead against Phil’s. “It was only, like, five minutes.” He pauses for a moment before tacking on, “but I missed you, too.”

They seem to simultaneously decide that they’re done talking, and their lips meet like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Which, Dan thinks, it kind of is. He’s been kissing Phil for nearly a decade, but every time he can still feel the way his cheeks flush and his heart races, and it’s still just as good as it was the first time. Maybe even better. 

He’s knocked out of his thoughts when Phil drops to the ground in front of him, taking his aching cock in his hand and then into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dan moans, hands threading through Phil’s hair. 

Phil sucks a little harder in response, and he can’t help thrust his hips forward. He mumbles his apology, but Phil just makes a ‘ _it’s okay_ ’ noise as he keeps going.

One of the perks of being with the same person for so long is that they know all the tiny ways to make everything so much better. Phil knows he likes it slow and tight. Knows that Dan likes his balls cradled, but not squeezed, and how although not as sensitive as Phil’s, one flick of his nipple is enough to have him coming down Phil’s throat embarrassingly quickly.

He doesn’t take long to come down because he can see through his cracked eyelids that Phil has a hand on himself, and Dan just can’t let that stand. He helps Phil up carefully, not wanting a repeat of the time that Phil nearly gave himself a concussion trying to fuck Dan up against the shower wall, and knocks his hand away.

“Let me,” Dan says against Phil’s mouth before he slips his tongue into Phil’s waiting mouth.

Phil doesn’t say much, he just whines and pants, gripping onto Dan like he’s a buoy in the middle of the sea. There’s so much trust in the way that Phil just lets Dan hold on to him while he loses himself, that if Dan wasn’t in the middle of making Phil come, he’d probably cry at little with how happy that makes him.

It doesn’t take long before Phil is humping into Dan’s fist and sinking his teeth into Dan’s shoulder as he paints both their stomachs and Dan’s hand. He slumps against Dan and huffs out a breath.

“I’m dead.”

Dan shrugs his shoulder to get Phil to stand up and giggles a little. “You’re so ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ ridiculous,” Phil sing-songs at him. 

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Dan laughs at him, pouring some of Phil’s sweet smelling body wash into his palm.

“Your mum doesn’t make sense,” Phil mumbles, and Dan can’t help but smile because Phil is right, after all; he is Dan’s ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/186058228336/if-you-wanna-waste-time-baby-waste-your-time-with) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ta_hens/status/1146908781990690817)


End file.
